Gallinas
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: ―Oh… no sé, esa noche Hinata llevaba ropa interior muy sexy, un negro con detalles de pequeñas flores que apenas lograban tapar sus grandes, y debo decir GRANDES TETT….― NARUTO! Sin entrar en detalles ―, lo interrumpió. ―Zoka, zoka entonces sentí que mi parte de abajo crecía y… ¡Ay! Sakura-chan ¿Por qué ese golpe'ttebayo? ― le espetó. ―¡SIN DETALLES! ―.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**, la historia en cambio es totalmente mía.

* * *

**Introducción**

―¿Me estas tratando de decir que Hina-chan sacará a nuestro hijo de "ahí"? ― preguntó el rubio con una mirada espantada.

―Sí ―. Respondió Sakura con un fastidio en su voz.

― ¡Hinata-chan es una gallina! ― Gritó Naruto y salió feliz de la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

― Oye. No espera, eso no es lo que quise decir…. ― Dijo Sakura demasiado tarde.

|Horas antes|

―Entonces dentro de tres horas Hinata entrará en labor de parto ― Explico Tsunade.

―¿Ahh? ¿Hime-chan estaba embarazada'dattebayo? ―se sorprendió Naruto y al instante recibió un golpe de Tsunade y Sakura.

―¡Naruto! ¿Qué pensabas entonces? ― Pregunto enojada Sakura.

El rubio sobándose la cabeza le respondió con voz tranquila ―Que había subido de peso por comer tanto ramen ― a lo cual se ganó otro par de golpes. ―Aunque… ¿Cómo se pudo embarazar si nosotros no….― Maestra y alumna contuvieron el aire pensando lo peor de la ojiperla. ― Nosotros no… nos hemos casado'ttebayo ¿No se puede tener antes del matrimonio, o sí? ¡Kami esto es un milagro ― gritó a los cuatro vientos.

―¡SAKURA! ― Grito Tsunade ya harta ― Se taaaaaan amable de darle en las próximas horas unas clases de educación sexual a este idiota.. ―Hey ― se quejó el rubio.

―Ha-haii Tsunade-sama ― Y jalando a Naruto de la oreja se lo llevo a una habitación vacia.

* * *

La pelirosa suspiro ―Naruto cómo es que puedes ser tan idiota? ―.

―Creo que me sale del alma ― respondió con orgullo ganándose otro zape de su amiga.

―Ummm… Empezemos por lo básico… ¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés? ― Empezó con las preguntas un poco sonrojada.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. ―¿Entonces cómo es que vas a tener un hijo? ― Gritó ella.

―Oh… no sé, esa noche Hinata llevaba ropa interior muy sexy, un negro con detalles de pequeñas flores que apenas lograban tapar sus grandes, y debo decir GRANDES TETT….― NARUTO! Sin entrar en detalles ―, lo interrumpió. ―Zoka, zoka entonces sentí que mi parte de abajo crecía y… ¡Ay! Sakura-chan ¿Por qué ese golpe? ― le espetó. ―¡SIN DETALLES! ―.

―¡Bueno! Una parte de mi entró en ella depositando un liquido, nos sonrojamos, me aleje de ella y la limpie apenado, aunque no pude todo. Poco después Hina-chan empezó a engordar…―-

"Naruto, eres un idiota, eres el disipulo de Jiraiya y no logro entender cómo es que no sabes ni eso." Pensó Sakura.

―¿Sabes que es lo que hiciste en ella? ― pregunto con un suspiro.

― Etto… no― Fue su vaga respuesta con una sonrisa.

Sakura volvió a suspirar, esto iba para largo.

* * *

¿Les gusta la introducción? ¡ESte fic ya está terminado! xDD Lo tengo desde hace un año ((: Nos vemos en el sig. capitulo.

**Chins up, Smiles on.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Hombres-MujeresMacho-Hembra

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de **Masashi Kishimoto.**La historia en cambio es completamente mía.

* * *

**|Capitulo uno: Hombre y Mujer / Macho y hembra|**

* * *

Sakura se acomodo los lentes, imaginarios claro, que le gustaba fingir que llevaba, la hacia más interesante según su concepto. Suspiro vagamente, esto iba a ser más difícil.

―Bien Naruto ― empezó― como sabrás los hombres y las mujeres se traen mutuamente.

Naruto asintió levemente como si estuviera procesando la información.

―Bueno, pues entre ellos hay atracción sexual, y lo mismo sucede con los animales… ―¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Acaso a los hombres les gustan las gallinas y a las mujeres los gallos? ― Naruto se espantó.

―¡NO! ― le respondió a forma de grito ella ― Entre especies se atraen, te explicare. Los gallos a las gallinas, los patos a las patas, el perro a la perra y…

―Shikamaru y Temari ― finalizo Naruto.

―Emm… si… así lo quieres ver ― sonrio incómodamente la pelirosa. ―Bien, pongamos un ejemplo; El Gallo y la Gallina. Para que entre ellos pueda haber "pollitos", debe de haber atracción―.

―Oh… ¿O sea que el gallo le lleva gallo* a la gallina? ― Interrumpió Naruto con su chiste y empezó a reírse el solo. Sakura, con una vena en la sien espero a que terminara y continúo su relato.

―Para que exista atracción, primero tiene que ser primavera, el calor afecta las hormonas de todo ser vivo ― sonrió un poco timida ― En primavera entre ellos deben de hacer un ritual para que las gallinas accedan a ovular. El más común entre esta especie es el de la danza alrededor de la gallina. El macho arrastra sus alas mientras camina en círculos alrededor de la gallina. Por lo regular la gallina se alejara entonces el gallo la perseguirá y la . . . "convencerá"…para montarla.

―¡ESO ES VIOLACIÓN! ― Grito asustado el rubio.

―¡¿No que no sabías nada de sexualidad?! ― Le respondió a gritos ella.

―Duh, no lo sé Sakura-chan, pero sé las leyes, no soy tan baka'ttebayo― exclamo ofendido.

Sakura bufó, -Zoka, zoka ¿Me vas a dejar continuar? –

-Haii… haii…-.

-Como decía, otra forma de aparearse es que el gallo atrae a las gallinas hacia la comida. Para hacer esto, el animal cacarea en un tono elevado. Luego, el gallo deja que las gallinas se alimenten primero y, mientras lo hacen, sorpresivamente monta la espalda de la gallina que ha elegido para aparearse―,

―¡ESO SI ES VIOLACIÓN! ―Grito de nuevo.

―¡No Naruto! Si no pasara eso no tendrías huevos en tu ramen ¿Ahora entiendes lo importante de esta tarea? ― Lo regaño ella.

―Así sí ― se resigno el rubio,y tomando una larga bocanada de aire se recostó en el escritorio.

* * *

*Gallo: Además de el animal, comúnmente se le puede denominar cuando le llevan mariachi a alguien, por eso Naruto dice que le lleva Gallo el Gallo xD Oh al menos así le llaman aquí en mi pueblo.

Todo lo que viene aquí sobre el apareamiento de las gallinas es verdadero, yo lo voy investigando conforme al capitulo, no crean que lo invento xD Lamento la tardanza, pero entiéndanme, no tengo computadora ;_; y últimamente no la he utilizado :P Perdón. Aquí esta el capitulo, espero les haya gustado (: ¡Gracias pos sus rw's! Me hacen muuuuy feliz :'3

**Chins up, Smiles on.**


End file.
